


Slip of the Tongue

by Sadtrashbaby



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bubble fight? water fight? both???, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, The fluffiest of the fluff, first person to say I love you, fluffy fluff, guess who it is?, i mean it's short and sweet :), spoiler its harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadtrashbaby/pseuds/Sadtrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy bothers Harry when he's doing the dishes which results in them soaking wet on the kitchen floor laughing and being all lovey dovey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I told Katie I'd write her something fluffy and cute (mostly bc I owe her for all the bad jokes I make), and she requested this. Pretty much everything that happens was her idea.  
> This link is the apron http://i3.cpcache.com/product/604183342/pug_dad_2_apron.jpg?height=350&width=350

Harry stood in front of the kitchen sink washing the dishes after breakfast. He had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and was wearing an apron that Eggsy had given him. It wasn’t his usual apron but it was from Eggsy so he may as well use it. He hummed a quiet melody as he scrubbed, rinsed, and towel dried the dishes. He enjoyed moments like these when it was quiet and he could simply do things and not worry about kingsman. Life had been unusually enjoyable lately after Eggsy and him had entered an official relationship. Even if they had only been together for a month or two, Harry was so deeply in love with Eggsy. Neither of them had declared that yet. No “I love you”s whispered while watching movies on the couch, or when they were curled up in bed falling asleep. It wasn’t because it was too early in their relationship it was more so that neither of them were willing to admit it. Or at least neither of them would admit it first. Harry thought it was a bit teenage to dance around the words but being with Eggsy was a major source of his own happiness so he pretended not to care.  
“Harry,” Eggsy wrapped his arms tightly around Harry’s waist, laying his face in between his neck and shoulder.   
“Hmm?” Harry raised an eyebrow, not that Eggsy would have been able to tell but he did it for the hell of it anyway. Eggsy pressed himself against Harry, placing a gentle kiss at the edge of Harry’s jawline. He slid his arms lower down on the older man’s waist so that rested underneath the jut of his hips. “No, Eggsy,” Harry’s voice was slightly lower simply because he knew it’s affect.   
“Harry please,” Eggsy practically purred in his ear punctuating it with a little nibble on his earlobe. Harry straightened his back out and removed Eggsy’s hands from his waist. He turned to face him and smiled gently.  
“Not now, maybe another time.”   
“You’re no fun old man.” Eggsy pursed his lips and turned his head away. Harry took this as an opportunity and flung some of the bubbles from the sink onto Eggsy’s cheek. “Hey!” Eggsy reached around Harry scooping up a handful of suds and threw it onto the center of Harry’s apron. Eggsy grinned as the bubbles collided with the fabric. Harry rewarded the smile with a wet smack of a handful of bubbles to Eggsy’s shoulder.   
Eggsy looked to his shoulder as if he had been wounded before bursting into laughter. Harry smiled then began to laugh as Eggsy struggled to collect the suds from his shoulder.   
Harry didn’t bother with the frothy bubbles on the top of the sink and instead flicked water at Eggsy. The two of them fought each other with tosses of bubbles and flicks of water. Laughing and smiling throughout the whole thing. Admittedly this was perhaps more childish than avoiding saying I love you, but by far way more fun.   
“That all ya got?” Eggsy taunted with a grin. Harry smirked and reached over to grab the sprayer from the sink. He held it in his hand as a mere threat. He turned the faucet on and faced Eggsy, holding the sprayer to face him dead on. He pushed the button on the side and held it down for a moment. “Harry! s’not fair!” Harry turned the faucet of and dropped the sprayer.  
“Were we supposed to be fighting fairly?” Harry moved towards Eggsy, his hair messy and dripping with water and sweat. “You weren’t being very fair prior to this little quarrel,” Harry reached out and pulled Eggsy against him.  
“Sorry, you just look so nice in your little apron,” Eggsy winked.  
“Oh fuck off,” Harry grabbed his hip and leaned in to gently kiss him. Eggsy smiled into the kiss.  
“It’s true," Eggsy went to walk away but slipped on the wet flooring. His smile faded to a face of fear and then he winced. “Owww. Forgot ‘bout the floors.”   
“I’ll clean them up in a bit,” Harry extended his hand to Eggsy in an attempt to help him up, but Eggsy smirked and pulled Harry down to the floor. Harry landed on his ass with a thud and glared at Eggsy. Eggsy straddled his lap and placed his head in the crook of Harry’s neck.   
“You okay? Didn’t mean to hurt ya,” he murmured into Harry’s warm skin.  
“I’m perfectly alright.” Harry ran a hand down Eggsy’s back and the brought it back up to tangle in his hair. Eggsy sat up and placed his hands on either side of Harry.  
“Hey Harry, do you love me?” Eggsy’s eyes searched Harry’s face.   
“Yes,”   
“What?”   
“I love you, Eggsy.”  
“Ha! You said it first!” Eggsy grinned.   
“Eggsy that’s extremely childish. Does it really matter who says it first?”   
“I suppose not,” Eggsy looked down but not for long as Harry had pulled him closer and was kissing him again. Except less gentle this time and more thorough. It was as if Harry was mapping out the perfect way to kiss him. He slid his hands from Harry’s sides into his hair. Eggsy hummed into the kiss and dragged in a long breath when Harry broke it.   
“Get up,” Harry was attempting to stand underneath Eggsy’s weight.  
“Why?”  
“So I can dry the floors and we can get into clean clothes.”  
“No, I like it here. Can we stay like this for a while longer.” Eggsy cuddled into Harry, breathing in his scent and taking comfort in his warmth.  
“I suppose, but only for a little while.” They stay together on the floor, slightly damp and a bit tired but nonetheless happy and content. It was moments like this where “I love you”s floated into Harry’s headspace but before he could manage it Eggsy had beaten him to it.  
“I love you,”   
“I love you too,” Harry placed a kiss on his forehead and Eggsy nuzzled into his neck. Harry would have wanted to get up by now and finish the dishes as well as dry the floors, but the pleasant feeling of Eggsy cuddled up on top of him and murmuring into his neck was something he preferred over being clean and dry and not on the floor.


End file.
